FORGETFULNESS (canceled or on hiatus)
by darkshadowwolfie
Summary: Ok, i really suck at summaries, but it includes fighting, supernatural stuff, a bit of mystery, and medium ichixruki. i dont own bleach. Plz R&R! (canceled/on hiatus. not sure which.)
1. The beginning of our story

**_Coolio! Second try, and as a note:_**** This is a bloody story. It is not a happy fluffy love story, even if there is a bit in later chapteres. ****_Also, i just whipped this up cause i was bored. pleeze tell me how to make it better!_**

Ichigo stared at his hands. They were red. Like strawberries. He then looked at the person in front of him. The person was dead. He laughed. He laughed so hard he almost fell over. And then he cried.

* * *

"ICHIGO! Do I have to stand in front of your house all day, or are you going to let me in!?" Ichigo looked out his window and saw Renji, who was attempting to get his attention by throwing tomatoes at his window. He opened it and told Renji what he thought.

"RENJI! SHUT UP AND STOP THROWING TOMATOES AT MY WINDOW!" He yelled down. Then a tomato exploded on his face. Giving Renji an "I will kill you" look, he took a towel from the bathroom, wiped off his face, and stormed downstairs to let in his now unwelcome guest. They had been planning to do some studying, but when Ichigo opened the door, he noticed that all Renji had were gaming consoles, games, and remotes.

"Ummmmm… Renji? How is this supposed to help us study?" He asked, a puzzled look on his face. Renji looked at the bag he was carrying.

"Um, well, uh, I thought maybe, you know, we could sorta skip studying? I'd rather be playing video games right now." Ichigo stared at the bag, thought about what he would want to be doing, and fifteen minutes later they were playing Halo 4 and Assassin's Creed.

- _Late Afternoon_ -

"mmmmm… Renji?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go somewhere instead of playing video games the whole time?"

"Yeah, sure. It's basically dinner time anyway." He took out his cell phone and punched in a number. "Yo, Rukia! Want to go for dinner with me. Orihime, and Ichigo?" when she replied, he called Orihime and then informed Ichigo that he would be paying for 4 meals.

"What? No way! I'm not paying for you!" he answered. Renji frowned.

"Ichigo, be nice! I brought over video games, and so you get to pay for food!" Ichigo sweat dropped.

"We were supposed to be studying…."

"Who cares about studying? Let's go eat!" He walked out the door, dragging along Ichigo behind him.

- _At the Restaurant_ -

" Ah! Ichigoooo! We finally found you!" A very cheery looking Orihime Inoue was running over to them, followed by Rukia, who had managed to find a Chappy plush and was now contentedly hugging it.

"Hm? Oh, Orihime. Hi." Ichigo waved at them, and they all went inside. As they were eating, Orihime remembered something she had seen on the news.

"Hey! Remember that dead man they found? Did they ever learn who did it?" she wondered aloud.

"Nope," Replied Ichigo. "They couldn't find any clues at all."

"I dunno about you, but I wondered why the killer didn't hide the body as well. I would have," Stated Renji.

"Maybe he didn't think he had time." suggested Rakia.

"Maybe he left it on purpose."

That was the suggestion that scared them the most. What if the killer was strong enough that he could afford to let everyone know that he was murdering people?

* * *

Ichigo laughed, smearing blood on his face. Wasn't it beautiful? A full moon, the scent of blood, and the silent bodies of dead victims to keep him company. The world was a wonderful place…

To be continued…..


	2. the truth

**HAI! Thnx for reading! Srry for the late update, I was having writers block. It sucked. I sorta forced myself to complete this, so it might not be that good. If you think I need to change something, pleeze tell me through a review or a PM.**

Ichigo smiled, playing with the dead body in front of him. He had drawn stars and carved little doodles all across their corpse. Bored, he licked a last bit of blood off the man's slashed throat, stood up with a maniac grin still on his face, and walked away.

* * *

Rukia half-listened to what her teacher was saying about math equations. She looked around, then noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"Huh? What?" she said, confused.

"Rukia, I asked you if you knew what 23 x 42 – 22 was." She paused, doing the math in her head.

"124, sensei." She answered.

"Good!" approved the teacher. "At least some of us can mostly pay attention, unlike Mr. Kurosaki over there." Ichigo, at the moment, had been staring off into space through the window. As everyone laughed, he jerked around in confusion and ended up falling out of his chair. The class laughed harder. Rukia felt herself blush.

Just then, the bell rang for lunch, and all the students rushed out, bumping into each other as they all tried to get through the doorway at once. My friends and I waited until everyone was gone like we usually do. Then we were able to walk out without being smashed.

We all got our food and headed up to the rooftop like we usually do. I was having sushi, Ichigo had instant ramen, and my best friend Orihime had… well, I'm not quite sure what she had. All I know is that it was sticky and it had noodles. Keigo, as expected, starts asking everyone if he can have their lunch. He does this every time, although I'm not sure why. He has a perfectly good lunch himself.

- _After School_ -

"Bye guys!" yelled Orihime, as she and Chad walked towards their homes. They had gotten rid of Keigo earlier, and Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia were headed to Ichigo's house for studying. They never really studied; it was just an excuse for the guys to talk about video games. She sighed. Why couldnt the boys ever talk about bunnies instead?

When they got to Ichigo's house, he and Renji immediately started chatting. By the end of "study time", Rukia was the only one who had gotten anything done. They said bye and started to walk away, when Ichigo stopped them.

"Ah! Wait!" he yelled. "Don't forget about the sleepover at 7!"

"Don't be such a worrywart! We'll be there!" yelled Renji. Rukia mentally slapped herself. How could she have forgotten about the sleepover with the guy she liked?

She said bye to Renji and walked up the stairs to her apartment. Sighing, she oened the door and walked upstairs. Jeez, it felt good to be home. After a bit of rest, she dressed and packed her bags for the overnight and hurried out the door. Although it was almost dark out, she knew she would be somewhere around a half-hour early. She didn't mind. As she turned the corner, she heard a ripping noise from a dark alley. Stopping, she peered inside.

"Hello…?" she called nervously. She saw two forms, one on the ground and one standing up, yet slightly hunched over the other. She swallowed. "Excuse me, hello?" she called again, a bit louder this time. The standing figure paused, then turned around so that Rukia could see him. He had bright red eyes. She gasped, and her eyes widened. Standing there in front of her, a red-stained mouth and crimson on his face, with blood splattered and running down his bare chest onto dark-blue jeans, was a face she knew all too well.

"Ichigo….?"

_To be continued_….

**Mwahahaha! I feel evil now :)**


	3. Blood and Love

**Sorry for this being a short chapter! i still havent been writing much... (-_-) **

**Im about a fourth done with chapter four, hopefully I'll be able to update SOON. like in 3 days. **

**K! my talking is done, so enjoy!**

Hm? What was this? The fourth victim wouldn't stay quiet! Ichigo smiled and twirled his knife. It was red. The victim (Ichigo refused to learn their names) grabbed his ankle and pleaded.

"Sir, please let me go!" he whispered hoarsely, "I must get back to my family!" Ichigo kicked him across the alley, and he slammed into the wall.

"shut up, old fool." He snarled. Then he slashed the man across his chest, and lunged forwards, fangs gleaming in the dim light. The fangs pierced the man's throat, and Ichigo pulled back, tossing his victim onto the cold concrete ground and ripping his throat out, causing blood to splatter everywhere. Smiling a maniac grin, he stood over the dead victim's body and prepared to feast.

"Hello?" came a quiet voice. Ichigo paid no attention to it.

"Excuse me, hello?" came the same voice, a bit louder this time. Ichigo turned. Did he recognize that voice? He looked at the girl, for that was who had called out to him. The girl's eyes widened. Ichigo wasn't sure why. What was there to be surprised about? The next thing the girl said, however, caught him off guard.

"Ichigo…?"

He stared. The girl knew his name? He walked up to her, and she started to turn away, started to run away from him. He grabbed her chin and whipped her head around, forcing her to look at him. She knew him? Why… why did he feel like he knew this girl?

He searched around for a memory of a girl with bright purple eyes… and found a small, hazy image of him, at some building… a school? He wasn't sure. He was with five others: this girl, another girl with orange hair, a bit like his. There was also a tall redhead with tattoos, a black-haired teen with glasses, and a tall, dark-skinned teen. He growled.

"how do I know you, girl?" he asked. She was still quivering with fear.

"I-Ichigo, you don't remember?" she answered. Remember what?

"You…. You're supposed to be a substitute shinigami…. We're all fighting Aizen… you, me, Chad, Orihime, Uryuu, and Renji… right? You're still with us, right?" when she said this, she seemed afraid of the answer. He blinked. He….. he remembered. He remembered everything. Getting his powers, saving the girl…. Rukia? Yes, Rukia. He remembered Aizen, and his betrayal of the soul society. He slowly released his grip on her, his eyes returning to normal.

"Rukia? What…" and he fell, becoming unconscious. The last thing he saw was Rukia, frantically punching a number into her phone.

**Will ichigo remember anything? Yes or No question!**


	4. And?

**hi again! I had a bunch of homework… also, cause of school… and lazyness…. And lots going on… and a concert….. I have something to say… I probably wont update as much from now on. I will, however, aim for at least one update a week. This chapter will be a bit short, and maybe a bit rushed, cuz I wanna get to the action as fast as possible. otherwise i find writing it to be boring.**

**ALSO: this is going to be part one. PART ONE. So no complaining if it says "complete" but ends at a total cliffhanger. **

**Thank you.**

* * *

Ichigo woke to the sound of talking. He could hear Renji, Rukia, and Orihime, which probably meant that Chad and Uryuu were there to. His head hurt, and he groaned. All the talking ceased.

"Ichigo? Do you feel ok?" asked Orihime, quieter than usual.

"Ugh….. I have a raging headache, but that's it…" he groaned again and sat up. Biting his tongue, he swore before realizing two things. One, he liked the taste of blood. Two, he….. well…. He had fangs. Last night's events rushed through his mind, and he suddenly felt very hungry.

His eyes turned an odd red-brown, and he flashed past Orihime and Rukia, making them scream. Tearing downstairs to were Uryuu and Chad were – he could sense they were there; he didn't know how – he whipped around a corner and pounced on Uryuu, sinking his fangs into Uryuu's neck before realizing what he was doing. Startled, Ichigo released his grip on Uryuu and leaped back near the stairs. When he looked up, Uryuu was bleeding from the neck and pointing an arrow straight at his heart. Footsteps struck the wooden steps as the rest of the gang came running down.

"Ichigo! What-" Rukia broke off when she saw Uryuu. "Uryuu! What are you doing!?

"Ask him!" yelled Uryuu, indicating Ichigo. "I was suddenly attacked by him! He nearly killed me!" he held the bow and arrow with one hand and pointed the other to his bleeding neck. Orihime gasped.

"But….. Ichigo… Why?" she asked fearfully.

"I'm sorry, Uryuu….. I didn't know what I was doing….." Whispered Ichigo. He felt so frusterated. How was he supposed to protect his friends when a part of him saw them as food?

- _The Next Day_ -

"Ichigo, you shouldn't go to school!" Yelled Rukia as she attempted to keep him from leaving. Ichigo struggled until he heard her next"what if you attack someone again!?" at that, he agreed to stay home.

When it was lunch time, Orihime waved to her and they walked to the roof together. Orihime sighed

"I wish we could help Ichigo…. He must feel so helpless now….." she said softly.

"Don't worry, Orihime. He's at home right now, and I'm sure we can find a way to help him!" Rukia said half-heartedly. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Uryuu running towards them.

"Rukia! Orihime! Big trouble!" he stopped, panting. Standing up, he told them, "Ichigo's gone!"

_To be continued..._


	5. Infiltration, part 1

**Hi peeps, I changed my mind, it won't be part one. So forget that.**

Rukia, Orihime, and Uryuu dashed back to Ichigo's house.

"Ichigo!" yelled Rukia. They reached the door, which was unlocked, and she and Orihime ran up to his room, Uryuu a few steps behind. The door was open, and he wasn't there. Rukia's mind was racing, but she forced herself to calm down and think.

"Uryuu, get Chad and look around Karakura. Orihime, follow me to the soul society, we can search the database there and see if we can find him." She opened a Senkaimon, and her and Orihime dashed through.

- At the Soul Society -

Renji sighed. He had come back to tell the Head Captain about Ichigo, but instead found himself shooed out the door because he was "interrupting tea time" in squad one. He heard a quiet "swoosh", and looked up….. right as two bodies fell on him.

"Gahhhh! What the-" he stopped as he found himself staring at…. well… something that appeared to be girl's underwear.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Renji…." Rukia trailed off as she noticed him, then leapt up, at the same time punching him in the face. "Kyaaa! Baka Renji!" she yelled at him. It was not his day.

- Later -

"What?! He's gone missing?!" yelled Renji. "That damn bastard… he shouldn't just leave!"

"I know, Renji. Ichigo probably just did what he thought was right." Replied Rukia. "So we were planning to find him. However, the intelligence center won't let us use their equipment. That's why we're going to break in." at that, Orihime squealed.

"What?! Like secret agents!? Wheeee!" she jumped up and down in excitement. Rukia sweatdropped.

"Um…. Yeah….. I guess…"

"Well, don't leave me out!" grinned Renji. "We're all in this together. Plus, I wouldn't mind a look at the intelligence center. I might find something cool!"

Rukia smiled to herself. "Tonight?"

"Tonight."

- That Night -

"Is everyone ready?" Rukia asked.

"Yep!"

"I'm ready." They leapt out the window, onto squad six's roof, and started flash-stepping across the Seireitei, with Renji carrying Orihime on his back. They landed on the top of the center, and jumped off the top of the tall 20-story building, stopping right in front of the 12-story window.

"Tsubaki, can you come out for a minute?" Orihime whispered. The small fairy-like creature appeared from one of her hairpins. He yawned and stretched.

"Yeah, yeah. Whaddaya want?" he grumbled.

"Can you open the bottom two locks on the shutters?" they didn't want to create a scene.

"Do you have to ask? Of course I can!" he sped through the thin shutter slats and went to work on the locks. Within a few minutes, the shutters could swing up like a sideways door. Rukia pushed them up, and they stepped into a dark, empty room. Renji set down Orihime and brought up a floor plan of the building with a super-mechanized watch he had bought in the living world.

"Ok, we're here on the twelfth floor. We want to be over here on the nineteenth floor." Orihime pouted.

"Why couldn't we have just gotten in there?" she complained.

"Because there's no windows there." Explained Rukia. She located the closest door and pushed it open. She, Renji, and Orihime started running down the hall, and didn't notice the presence behind them that slowly closed the door behind them, then turned and started to follow them.

**Yay! That chapter done. I'm planning to make it around 10-12 chapters, but that number is subject to change.**

**Before I forget, let's have a moment of silence for the Head Captain.**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**…**

**To be continued!**


	6. Infiltration, part 2

**YO! I'm back~!**

**~~INTRO~~**

Rukia stopped. In front of her was a set of stairs.

"Found it!" she called, slightly out of breath. Renji and Orihime ran up behind her.

"All right. Only two floors to go." Renji whispered. They started to run up the stairs, unaware of their follower.

- _at the nineteenth floor_-

They soon arrived at the top of the staircase, tired from the running. Renji checked his watch.

"alright. We have two hours to learn all we can." Rukia and Renji sat down at two huge computers, while Orihime went through books and files. Rukia gasped.

"here! I think I've got something!" they crowded around the screen to look at an article titled "Vampires proven to exist; what will happen next?" she scrolled down to look at the links. One was titled "Substitute soul reaper turns", which she immeadiatedly clicked on. Suddenly, the floor behind them exploded, and a humanoid figure stepped out from the dust.

"thought you could go through my archives without me knowing, eh?" Sneered Captain Mayuri.

"damn….." Renji growled. "Orihime, get all the information you can. Rukia, can you help me with this?"

"Got it." She flipped backwards out of her seat, and landed next to Renji. "let's do this thing"

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" They faced off, waiting to see who would make the first move. Mayuri slowly extended his hand, and his nail extended at lightning speed. Rukia Dodged to the left, and Renji ducked under, both dashing towards the captain.

Renji leapt up, swinging down his Zanpakuto in a long, swift arc. Mayuri flash-stepped out of the way, and Renji ended up carving a long gash in the floor. Rukia, using Renji's attack to her advantage, was ready to attack.

"Juhaku!" she yelled, stabbing the floor. Ice flowed from the blade, speeding towards Mayuri. Mayuri swiftly leapt out of the way, drawing his Zanpakuto.

"Rip, Ashisogi Jizo!" His Zanpakuto went into shikai form, changing shape into a sort of deformed trident. "You can't kill me that easily!"

"Ah!" Cried Orihime. "I found it! It says here that right now, the location of Ichigo is…."

Suddenly, the entire ceiling exploded.

"Right here."

**To be continued! R&R!**


	7. After the search for Ichigo

**Yay! I'm so far into the story now!**

Wood and stone rained down around them, and as the smoke cleared, a teen with long orange hair was visible. Blood was running down his face and chest.

"ICHIGO!" screamed Rukia, while Orihime and Renji stared in surprise. Mayuri, however, smiled, most likely wondering whether or not the partially sane creature in front of him would make a good test subject or not. The blood-covered Ichigo looked up, red eyes glowing in the half-light.

"Grrrrrr…" he snarled, a beast-like sound that came from between his fangs. "GRAAARRRRRR!" he roared, and suddenly he was gone.

Before they could process what was going on, Ichigo was licking blood-covered claws and Mayuri was on the floor, a slash down his chest. Orihime covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming, tears welling up in her eyes. Renji stared in horror, and Rukia yelled,

"NO, ICHIGO!" and ran over to him, crying. Why was she so useless? Renji attempted to stop her, but she pushed him aside, her only thoughts on stopping Ichigo. She slammed into his back, wrapping her arms around him and knocking the both of them to the ground.

"Stop it, Ichigo…." She cried. Ichigo struggled to get up, snarling and whipping from side to side, but Rukia clung on and he eventually stopped. Renji walked over and crouched down in front of Ichigo's face. Ichigo hissed and glared at him.

Orihime sent Tsubaki to report to the Head Captain, and ran over just as Renji finished locking Ichigo's hands behind his back with a kido spell. Within minutes, a group of shinigami appeared, then disappeared with Ichigo.

"Hey, wait!" yelled Renji. "Let us come with you!"

"I'm sorry, Vice Captain, but this issue has been put as top secret, level five." The leader of the squad flash-stepped away, and a very angry Renji was left with two crying girls.

- At Renji's Room-

"Gahh!" why isn't there anything we can do?!" grumbled Renji as he paced the room back and forth.

"Because we don't rank high enough….." muttered Rukia. Orihime was asleep, fidgeting in whatever she was dreaming.

"Still, we're his closest friends! They could at least let us know where he is, and let us see him!" Rukia sighed.

"I know, but we can't disobey orders." She whispered. Renji had noticed that she had been looking extremely depressed for the past few days.

"Who says?!" he replied. "I say we go bust him out of there and find a place to hide while we learn how to turn him back to normal!"

"Yeah, you saw how well that worked out the first time…" Renji frowned. Somehow, it was up to him to turn this situation around. Now if he only knew where they were hiding Ichigo…..

To be continued…


End file.
